


Survival Rate

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Assassin Tango, Assassins & Hitmen, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crack Treated Seriously, Idiots in Love, M/M, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, all tagged characters are assassins, tags after this r spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A devilish smile spread across Tango's face. He aimed his rifle, narrowing his eyes at the target. His headset's microphone picked up every word as he spoke clearly."I'm going to kill Impulse."
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	Survival Rate

A devilish smile spread across Tango's face. He aimed his rifle, narrowing his eyes at the target. His headset's microphone picked up every word as he spoke clearly.

"I'm going to kill Impulse."

\-----

Tango slipped his communicator into his pocket as he stepped into the office, Zedaph on his heels. They'd received the same message, simply stating that they were needed at headquarters as soon as possible. They stopped short of the desk, the door slamming behind them.

The chair at the desk spun to face them, revealing a stone-faced Iskall. He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together. "I have a new assignment." Tango and Zed looked at him curiously.

Iskall opened the manilla folder on his desk, casually flipping through the documents as he spoke. "As I'm sure you both remember, Grian got taken out while off-duty a few days ago." The two nodded.

Iskall pulled a photograph out of the folder, the subject of it not visible. "Our investigations have revealed the culprit." He flipped the photo on to the table. Zed's eyes widened and Tango narrowed his as they realized what it was. It was an image of Tango and Impulse on their most recent date.

"Your boyfriend -" Iskall jabbed his finger at Impulse's face in the photo, "- took out one of our best agents. You're going to need to return the favor." Zed gasped, and Tango just stared.

"Understood." Tango said after a moment of tense silence. Zed glanced over at him, trying to decipher his expression. He thought he saw him smirk slightly, but surely he was imagining it. "We will prepare immediately."

The two left the room. Zed looked over at Tango again, watching as he silently tore the photograph in half without a glace as they walked. He threw one half to the wind - the part with Impulse on it, Zed realized. He drew in a sharp breath.

He looked up at Tango worriedly, but he just continued on his way. _He seemed so unconcerned..._

\-----

It was time for their plan to be put in motion. He knelt on top of the rocket shop, staying hidden behind the sign as he rested his rifle on his shoulder. His finger twitched on the trigger. It shouldn't be long before Impulse showed up.

Yet, as the sun grew higher and higher in the sky, he began to feel more and more uneasy. He should have been here a while ago. This wasn't normal. Something was wrong.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

He tensed as he heard the click of a safety turning off behind him. "Don't move." He immediately knew who it was. Oh, no.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tango," Impulse gave a disconcerting smile as his hand tightened around the pistol, "Looking for someone?"

His breath caught in his throat as Impulse allowed him to stand. "Don't feel like talking, hm?" Impulse laughed unsettlingly, "I wouldn't either. I can't imagine how it'd feel if your own boyfriend stood prepared to kill you."

He looked scared for one more second as he took his trigger hand off the rifle, but he grinned widely as he turned to face Impulse and reached up, pulling his hood down and taking the wig with it, bright violet eyes piercing into Impulse's.

Impulse's smile dropped off his face as he took on an agitated expression. Zedaph simply smiled smugly at him as he watched him figure it out. "Oh, no."

Directly across from them on a different roof, Tango let a small smile dance across his face as he stared at Impulse's panicked face through his scope. "Bye bye, sweetheart."

A loud bang echoed through the shopping district. Impulse dropped to the ground. Tango stood up, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and tightening the strap on it. Zed did the same.

They heard a shocked shout from the ground, and looked down to see Xisuma, his eyes wide as he looked at where Impulse has been standing a moment before. Then his expression hardened and he took out rockets, launching himself up and towards them.

Tango and Zed quickly equipped their own rockets and took off as well, spamming their use as to evade Xisuma as best they could. They weaved through the buildings of the shopping district, trying to lose him, but to no avail.

As they flew, Tango unhooked a pistol from his belt, quickly loading a bullet into the cylinder. He flipped himself over and aimed for Xisuma as he flew backwards.

Another bang echoed through the air, and X quickly dived into a lake to avoid the shot.

Tango laughed, flipping himself back over and syncing his flight with Zed as they flew away from the scene of their crime. It had gone perfectly.

\-----

Tango tucked the diamonds he'd received from Iskall for completing the hit into his pocket as he stepped into the base. He broke into a sprint as he instinctually followed his normal route, skidding to a halt as soon as he saw his destination.

He all but threw himself at Impulse, who hugged him back just as enthusiastically, their lighthearted laughter filling the room. "No issues with respawn, I see?"

"Nope, none!" Impulse kissed the tip of Tango's nose, making him laugh and shove him away. "Oh, I'll snipe you again!"

"Will you really?" Impulse drawled, his intermittent giggling making it hard to take it seriously. "I'm sure it was so terribly hard to take a hit out on me even one time!"

"Oh, it was so awful, I'm not sure how I will recover!" Tango tried to sound serious, but he had the same problem as Impulse. "Maybe if you cuddle me and we watch a movie together it could fix it, who knows."

Impulse smirked playfully before picking Tango up and slingling him over his back. "Wha- hey! Impulse! Lemme down!"

"We're just going to the movie room like you said. I don't see a problem." Impulse snickered as Tango struggled and protested, their banter fading out as they left to spend time together.

Everything would be just fine. (Well, of course, just until the next time an unexpected message from Iskall came through.)

**Author's Note:**

> looking for the song i based this on? its [assassin princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgO-uGH7tho) by mitchie m ft. hatsune miku. listened to it the whole time i was writing this. i love silly songs abt murdering ur lover :)  
>  **you can find me at[shipmonster101](https://shipmonster101.tumblr.com) on tumblr!**


End file.
